Fathers and Sons
by Charlene Edwards
Summary: Dick's college girlfriend returns ... with a surprise
1. Default Chapter

Title: Fathers and Sons

Author: Charlene Edwards

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: DC owns the Bat characters and Lori Elton. Dan and Johnny Martin are mine. NOTE: I couldn't find a copy of the old books so if I've misspelled Lori's last name that's all on me but for the purposes of this fic it's now Elton. LOL

Synopsis: An old girlfriend of Dick's comes back in his life with a surprising problem that she needs his help with. 

Thanks go out to Patty for the great beta job. I've had this idea in my head for a while and started it Friday in the hopes of getting it done for Father's Day. Didn't quite get it finished but hey, Part one is here and it's still Father's Day in my time zone for another 22 minutes lol. I hope you all enjoy. Char :-)

FATHERS AND SONS: Part 1: 

"Is Mr. Wayne in?"

Bruce Wayne's administrative assistant Connie looked up in to the sad blue eyes of the young blonde woman before her. She looked down at Mr. Wayne's calendar. He wasn't expecting anyone. Looking back up at the demurely dressed young woman she asked, "Can I help you?"

"I need to see Mr. Wayne if he's in. My name is Lori. Lori Elton. I'm an old friend of Dick Grayson's. I think Mr. Wayne will remember me."

Connie smiled as she rose from her desk. "Just one moment." She moved over and wet through the carved mahogany doors. A few moments later she opened the door wide. "Miss Elton, Mr. Wayne will see you now."

Lori smiled a sad smile at Connie as she walked into the ornate office. She watched as Bruce smiled and rose from his desk. "Hello Mr. Wayne, thank you for seeing me."

"Lori, it's my pleasure. I haven't seen you since Dick left Hudson University. What can I do for you?"

The young woman sighed and sat down. her hands were shaking. "I ... I need to ... I have a son. He's four and a half. He's the light of my life. My husband and I ... he's everything we have. He's sick. He needs an operation to live and ... and I need to ask you ..."

Bruce watched her as she was trying to work up the courage to tell her tale. "I'll be glad to pay for the surgery for you Lori," Bruce said hoping to relieve the young woman from her burden.

She looked up at him with wide blue eyes. "Pay? I ... thank you Mr. Wayne. God knows we need all the help we can get to pay for this, but ... we need a donor first. That ... that's why I'm here. I need to find Dick."

"Dick? I don't understand why --"

"Dick is Johnny's biological father. I'm not a match. Dick's our best hope."

Bruce's jaw flexed as he found himself back in his overstuffed leather chair. He steepled his fingers together, elbows resting on his desk. "I see." Dick. Dick had a son. Dick had a son he had never mentioned, had never acknowledged. Bruce exhaled. This could be a hoax, an attempt to extort money ... no. Bruce looked into Lori's eyes. He was a detective, he knew how to tell when people were telling the truth. Her eyes didn't lie. Her eyes were full of pain and brutal honesty. "Do ... do you a photograph of --"

"Johnny," she smiled when she said his name. Opening her purse, she pulled out a small black billfold, slipped out a photograph and handed it across the mahogany desk. "That was taken last Christmas, before he got sick."

Bruce's heart leapt to his throat. He looked down at the photograph in his hand and the small image of a miniature Dick Grayson smiled back at him. He looked like Dick when he had first brought Dick to the manor ... only smaller ... younger. Bruce stood. "May I keep this?"

Lori stood as well, "I ... uh ... yes." She looked down. 

Moving around the desk, Bruce gently laid his hand on her arm. "Leave your contact information, as well as your doctor's name and number with Connie. Dick and I will contact him and arrange a test for later today. Don't worry about," Bruce looked down at the smiling child in the photograph, "Johnny. Everything will be alright. I promise."

"Thank you Mr. Wayne."

"Thank you for coming to me Lori. I'm aware it couldn't have been easy for you." Bruce held the door for her and watched as she moved to his assistant's desk. "Connie, Ms. Elton has some information for you."

Lori turned back, "It's actually Mrs. Martin now."

Bruce smiled, "Yes, Mrs. Martin. We'll contact you later Lori." Bruce continued on to the elevator and pushed the brass call button. He moved in past the brass doors and unconsciously pressed the button leading to the executive garage. He looked down at the photograph in his hand and his jaw flexed again. Dick had some explaining to do.

* * *

Dick Grayson stepped out of the shower. water beaded on his body and dripped from his black hair. He dried off quickly and wrapped a towel around his middle and headed out into his bedroom. Dick stopped and stared at his empty bed. Moving to the covers, he threw them back puzzled. He could have sworn he had lain a uniform out. His only clean one too. Scratching his still wet head, he looked around the room. his mouth dropped open as he saw "Bruce!"

Bruce sat in the chair in the corner of the room. "You called in sick. You won't be going to work today."

"Dammit! Why do you do that? I'm a grown man. I can call in for myself. If something's going on and you need me, all you have to do is tell me and I can --"

"Shirk your responsibilities. I didn't plan on giving you the opportunity," Bruce growled standing to his full height. "Now get dressed."

"Shirk my ... what the hell are you talking about? I've never --"

"I never thought you would ... until today." Bruce's eyes bored into Dick. "I am so disappointed in you."

Dick's mouth dropped. The words stung. He felt red heat move into his face. Silently he watched Bruce walk to the door and then leave the room. He wanted to call after him, scream after him, but he found he had no voice. He watched his bedroom door close behind Bruce. Dick yanked the towel throwing it across the room. "DAMN!"

Minutes later, Dick emerged from his bedroom. He announced his presence by slamming the door as hard as he could. Bruce didn't reward his petulance, instead he simply sat on the sofa watching him. His hardened face devoid of emotions. If he had any, no one could tell. Dick stormed over, a drop of water from his still damp hair rolling into his eye. "Are you going to tell me what the hell this is about? What have I done now to disappoint you?"

Bruce's jaw flexed. He heard the pain in Dick's words underneath the anger. His resolve started to waiver. Then, he thought of a sick little five year old and his eyes again hardened toward the most important person in his world. He handed the wallet size photo of the child to Dick. "Did you ever plan to tell me I was a grandfather?"

Dick's eyes went wide. Absentmindedly, he took the photo and looked down at it. He looked back up at Bruce, his face a mask of confusion. Sitting on the coffeetable, directly in front of his father he asked, "What?"

"Your son."

"I don't have a --"

"Your son by Lori Elton."

Dick went pale. By Lori. "I don't have a child by," he looked down at the photo in his hand. The resemblance was unmistakable. "She ... she never told me. I ... I never knew she was pregnant. I," Dick looked up at Bruce. His eyes pleading with Bruce to believe him. "I never knew. I honestly never knew."

Bruce looked down. Of course Dick hadn't known. He wouldn't have abandoned his child. Bruce knew that. he should've known that. He never should have questioned Dick. He closed his eyes as guilt rushed over him. "I ... I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"For doubting you. For ... for what I said. I ... I should have known better. I'm sorry."

Dick smiled. "I'm going to have to write this on my calendar. Bruce makes a mistake ... and admits it."

"Cute."

"I know I am. It comes naturally," Dick quipped. He then looked down at the photo in his hand. "So, I have a kid. How'd you find out?"

"Lori paid me a visit today," Bruce replied solemnly. 

Dick ran his hand through his hair. "You're sure she's just not trying to get money. I mean the kid's five years old, she's not tried to contact me before and now that I'm your legal son. Maybe she thinks -- "

"He's dying."

Dick looked at Bruce. "Who's dying?"

Bruce's eyes met Dick's. He reached up, taking Dick's hands in his. "Johnny is dying."

"Johnny? His name's ... he's ... " Dick felt as if he had been sucker punched. His head was pounding, his ears throbbed. "No. He ... he can't ... he's just a little boy. He can't be ... how?"

"He has a form of leukemia. He needs a bone marrow transplant. That's why she came to me. She's not a match. Lori's doctors have been having a hard time finding an exact match for him. She needs you. As his biological father, you might be a match. Lori didn't know how to contact you, so she came to me. I've already scheduled a test for you at Wayne Memorial this afternoon. I thought, afterwards, we could go and meet your son."

Dick nodded. "We. I like that."

* * *

Bruce placed his hand on Dick's shoulder as they looked up at the two-story white frame house in the center of the cul de sac. "Are you ready? We can always come back."

Dick sighed and shook his head. "I want ... no I need to do this now."

"Alright," Bruce said following Dick up the stairs onto the porch. 

Taking a deep breath, Dick rang the doorbell and waited. 

Moments later, the door opened by a young sandy haired man around Dick's age. He smiled at the two strangers on his porch. "Can I help you?"

"Um ... I'm Dick Grayson ... an old friend of ... Lori's. Is she here?"

"Yes. Uhm ... is she expecting you?"

"Uh ... not really. She uh ... spoke to my father," Dick said pointing behind him to Bruce, "Earlier today about ... her son and the treatment he needs."

"Oh ... uh ... yes. Mr. Wayne. C'mon in," he said opening the door for them. "I'm Dan Martin, Lori's husband. She's right in here. Lori?"

Dick and Bruce followed Dan inside the house. Dan leads them to the living room. Dick was looking around at the photographs on the wall. Photographs of his son. As he entered the living room, his heart leapt when he saw Lori sitting on the sofa holding her son. Holding HIS son. Dick felt Bruce's hand squeeze his shoulder. 

Dan walked on inside. "Lori ... An old friend of yours is here."

Lori looked up from her child. Her mouth dropped open as she saw Dick standing in her living room. Her arms wrapped protectively around her child. "Dick?"

Bruce moved around Dick. "We just came to finalize some of the details for the treatment. I wanted to let you know that testing for a donor is underway."

"A donor?" Dan asked moving over quickly. "The doctors think they have a donor? Lori --"

"Dan I ... I'm sure Mr. Wayne has a lot of connections." She turned back to see Dick sitting beside her and Johnny on the sofa. She bit her bottom lip at the resemblance. 

Dick looked at his son, stroking the boy's hair. Smiling he said, "Hi Johnny, I'm ... an old friend of your mom's." 

"Hi," Johnny said shyly as he leaned into Lori.

"Hi. My name's Dick. How old are you?"

"Five!" Johnny said smiling and holding out one hand. "I gotta pony for my birfday!"

"You did? Wow! I like ponies," Dick said glancing at Lori. She was glaring at Dick. "Maybe you can show me the pony one day. I'd like that."

"Yeah-huh," Johnny replied nodding his little black haired head.

Dan sat on the other side of Lori taking Johnny on his lap. "What is it you need from us?"

Dick looked at them, the family unit they seemed to be with his son and then he looked at Bruce. Bruce broke the silence. "We just wanted to let you know that we'll do everything we can for Johnny so he gets well and then he can show us his pony."

Dan stroked the child's thick black hair. "Yeah." He sighed and hugged his boy. "He'd like to do that." 

"Dan," Lori began, "why don't you take Johnny upstairs. It's time for his nap." She turned back toward Dick with a fake smile.

Dan nodded and stood with the five year old. "C'mon champ."

Dick stood and smiled, "Bye Johnny. I'll see ya later." He watched as the child waved and then hugged Dan as they disappeared around the corner heading up the stairs. The smile fell from Dick's face and he turned on Lori. "How could you?"

"How could I what?" she asked coolly.

"Keep MY child from me! NOT tell me! Why'd you do that to me?"

"Keep your voice down! You left and never looked behind. I didn't do anything to you but what the law allowed."

"Law allowed?" Dick asked confused as he turned to Bruce then back to Lori. "What're you talking about? I didn't know you were pregnant. You didn't tell me."

"How could I? You weren't exactly accessible to me. You were never around. I went to a lawyer to take care of my boy! You have no rights to him. The court terminated them."

"Court ... terminated ... I ... what?" Dick's head was spinning. "Look Lori, you broke up with me. You knew how to contact me when you needed me. You could've contacted me then. You just didn't want to! As for my rights to him, you can't take them away. NO one can! He's MY -- "

"Dick," Bruce interrupted calming Dick with the sound of his voice. 

"I broke up with you because I had to. You could never have a good time. You were always too serious about everything ... except me. I got tired of playing second banana to whatever the hell you were doing."

"Dick's jaw flexed. "So you punished me by taking my son away from me?"

"He was never yours to take away. He was the only good thing to come from our relationship. Get over it Dick! You can't show up here and think that you being here changes a damn thing."

Dick moved closer to her until he was almost on top of her. He grabbed her by the arm. "NO! You get over it! I'm here, I'm in his life. He's as much mine as he is yours."

"No he isn't! Not legally or any other way. Now let go of me!"

Bruce was there in an instant, his hand on Dick's. Dick released Lori's arm. "I'll do what I have to save his life and then things ARE changing."

"What will you do *DICK*?" Lori asked as she walked over to the fireplace. "Show up and tell him that everything he's known is a lie? That the man he loves to be with isn't really his Dad? That he doesn't really belong with him. You have no rights and if you force it, I'll file for a restraining order."

Dick was balling and unballing his fist. "YOU put him in this position! NOT me. But I'm not going to argue with you Lori. Not now. But this is not over."

She looked at Dick, venom in her eyes. "Yes it is. I followed the law. I gave you notice. I told you through the newspaper. I only came to your father because Johnny needs a transplant --"

"Newspaper! What the hell? Dick bit his lip and took a breath. "I'm not discussing this with you. Not now. But this isn't over." He turned to Bruce. "We'd better go. The doctors will call with the test results as soon as they have them. If I'm a match, we'll set up whatever we need to."

"Fine." Lori glared at Dick, fire in her eyes. "Mess this up for me Dick and I will make you very sorry."

"I already am sorry Lori," Dick replied as he headed toward the door. With a slightly trembling hand, he turned the knob and moved through the door towards Bruce's car. 

Bruce watched after him a moment and then turned to Lori Martin. With an icy voice, he warned, "You're out of your league. I've been patient for the sake of your son and mine ...but that time is rapidly passing. Compromise is a beautiful thing ... if you don't, you'll lose everything. Remember that." With that, he turned on his heel and moved toward the door. 

Dam was coming back down the stairs and met Bruce in the front hall. "You're leaving Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce smiled. "Yes. We're done for the moment." He reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a silver business card holder. Opening it, he handed a card to Dan. "If you need anything at all, please do not hesitate to call ... for information or anything…anything at all for Johnny. I'll take care of it. We'll set up the doctors for you and anything else you need."

"Thank you," Dan said with a genuine smile. He walks Bruce to the door and waves after him. Then he turned to his wife. "You never told me you knew Bruce Wayne. So, that's the Dick Grayson you used to date. He seems nice."

Lori growled, "Appearance can be deceiving."

* * *

The first part of the ride back into the city was quiet. The only noise was the humming of the Bentley as Bruce maneuvered through traffic. His eyes keep glancing at his pensive son sitting beside him. Dick seemed to be watching the suburbs melt into the city as they drove. Bruce knew that his son's mind was still back in that small two story house. "Dick?" Dick turned to look at Bruce but didn't say anything. "We just have to be careful and be realistic here.

"Realistic?"

"Realistic as in ... Johnny has a father and a mother. Fitting you into that will destroy his world. We have to be careful. As much as I want to hurt her ... I won't hurt anyone else involved."

"So ... so ... what do I do? Just ignore the fact that I have a son? That she stole him from me?" Dick asked, anger and hurt in his voice.

"No ... we have to be careful."

"Bruce, I don't want to hurt Johnny. God that's the last thing I want to do. I just ... I ... I want to be what I am. I'm his father and he doesn't even know it. There's so much ... his family, his heritage, you ... Alfred ... so much I want --"

"I know."

"Can ... can the court take my rights away without telling me?"

"Yes ... technically she notified you via public notice. That's all it takes."

"You can do that?" Dick asked running his hand through his hair. "Just put something in a newspaper and say I knew?" His blue eyes burned with fire. "That's not right! That's not fair! I didn't know and she could've found me if she wanted to!"

"I know and we'll try and fight it but if she followed legal proceedings it's going to be public and nasty," Bruce reasoned.

Dick sighed, "With no guarantees I'll win."

"No. None at all. We have a better shot in pressuring her through her husband. I don't think he knows." Bruce smiled at Dick. "Let's talk to some of my highly priced lawyers and see what our options are. You may not be able to win back parental rights ... but let's see if there's a way to get other rights. That child is my first grandchild. She will not keep me from him. She didn't terminate my rights."

Dick smiled slightly and leaned back against the taupe leather seats. "I almost feel sorry for Lori." Dick's face scrunched up as a thought hit him. "I'm gonna have to tell Babs."

Bruce frowns. "I know. And for that, you're on your own."

"Geez, you're a big help," Dick chuckled. 

"I'm a help, I'm not suicidal," Bruce replied with a half-smile.

Dick sighed. "She's not going to be happy about this is she?"

"No. But she will understand." Bruce pulled the Bentley up outside the clocktower. "You might as well get it over with."

Dick rolled his eyes as he looked at Bruce. "You're not supposed to throw your only son to the wolves." 

"She will understand."

Dick got out of the car, gave Bruce the patented Grayson grin and waved. "I can't have you fight all my battles for me, I guess. Have fun with those high priced lawyers of yours."

"Call me if you need a ride home ... or to the hospital."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

* * *

Dick sighed as he stood outside Barbara Gordon's door. He had been standing there a good fifteen minutes. He stared at the key he held in his hand. the key she given him, symbolizing the trust she had in him. Dick couldn't use it. Not now. It wasn't his fault, his conscious mind told him, but he couldn't help feeling as if he had betrayed her. 

Pocketing the key, he rang the doorbell. He heard the click. He knew she had automatically opened the door when the monitors saw it was him. Taking the knob in hand, Dick pushed open the door. 

"Did you forget your key?" her voice called out from her monitor room. 

"No," he said softly making his way to the hub of information central for the world's good guys.

"Then why'd you ring the bell?" she asked finishing a search string she had been running. 

Dick shrugged. "I dunno. I just ... I," he sighed. "Babs, we need to talk." He visibly saw her body tense as she turned her chair to face him. Silently, she said nothing. Dick pulled out a computer chair and sat directly in front of her. "Do you remember an old girlfriend of mine, Lori Elton?"

Barbara looked confused. "From Hudson University? Yes."

"She came to see Bruce earlier today."

"Why?" Barbara asked coolly. 

"She needed to contact me ... about ... our son." Dick watched Barbara's face. Her watched her try to mask her emotions. Watched as she tried to build up her wall. She couldn't hide it from him though. He saw the pain in her eyes, the hurt. yet, she said nothing. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, he nudged. "Barbara?"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

Barbara's green eyes never looked away from him. "Yes," she started. "Get out."

Dick looked down and sighed. "Babs, look --" 

"Get. Out."

"No."

"GET OUT! Get out of my house Dick! NOW!" she screamed, red heated blush covered her face. 

"No. I've got things that I need to say and you're going to listen, and then if you've got something to say, you're going to say it and I'm going to listen. That's how people in relationships communicate. I am not going to let you drive me away or crawl back into your shell. Not over this. We are going to discuss this like rational adults."

"Rational ... you want rational. Okay, here's rational for you. My boyfriend walks into my apartment and announces he has a love child with his old girlfriend and I haven't shot him yet so I think that's rational. Now get the hell out of my house!"

"Will you calm down," Dick yelled grabbing her hands before she could find something to hurl at him. 

"LET GO OF ME!" she shrieked. 

"I will when you calm down. I know you're upset, but it's not like we're married or engaged."

"I am calm. Computer ... Monk Apple Troy."

Dick whinced at her command waiting to be zapped by one of Barbara's security devices. After a minute of nothing happening, he cracked open one blue eye. "I didn't get shocked or electrocuted or anything?"

She looked at him with hard green eyes. "No. The computer's dialed 911 and made a report of an intruder. If I were you I'd get my non-married, non-engaged ass out of my house before the cops come. REAL cops." She started to turn back to her consoles. She didn't want him to see the tears that had welled in her eyes. 

Grabbing her by her shoulders, Dick turned her back to face him. "I said I'm not going anywhere. You want to arrested, fine. You want to use another one of your devil devices on me, fine. But I am not leaving here until you've heard me out."

"Then say it and LEAVE!" Barbara yelled as tears fell down her cheek. 

Dick let go of her hands and stood, his hands went deep into his jeans pockets. Pacing the room, he started. "Lori and I have a son. His name is Johnny and he's five." Dick turned back to face Barbara. "I didn't know. I never knew ... never knew until today."

"So says the world's second greatest detective," Barbara snorted. 

"Dammit, you know I'm not lying. I wouldn't have abandoned my child. You know me well enough to know that. Everything that we have together, you know me."

And you won't now! So what does it matter? What does it matter what we had. You have a child and that will be your one and only priority. And why the hell did she tell you now? Now and ruin everything. What she wants a guy with money?"

"She's not like that --"

"Are we defending her now?"

"No, I'm not defending her. I'm just telling you," Dick stopped with an exasperated sigh. "Shit. Babs, my son may be dying. I may be his only hope."

"Dying," Barbara said with a soft voice. "What? I don't ... don't understand."

"He has a rare blood disease ... that's the only reason I know about him. Lori ... she didn't have any other choice. She ... she went to Bruce to find me and to pay for the treatment. It's expensive, if it works. They haven't been successful in finding a matching donor. She ... I may be a match. At least, that's what we're hoping. They're running the tests now at Wayne Memorial." Dick say back down, a single tear rolled down his cheek. "It's just not fair Babs."

She reached her hand out and stroked his hair. "I know, I know it's not."

His hand reached up and covered hers, moving it to his cheek. "It has nothing to do with you and me. It doesn't change anything with us. Nothing could change what we have."

"Dick, I ... I don't want anything to change it, but ... she's going to need you and she's going to use the child to draw you back in and draw you to her and --"

"Shh, shh. Babs no. That is not what Lori wants. It's the last thing she wants and even if it was, it wouldn't happen. I'm with you. I love you. Nothing and no one will change that. And Lori doesn't even want to. She's married. As far as she and her husband are concerned, he's Johnny's father. I ... I don't know if he's adopted him or what --"

"Adopted, but you didn't sign," Barbara stopped herself from continuing as she thought. "She had your parental rights terminated, didn't she?"

Dick nodded. "Yeah. Bruce is talking to his lawyers to see what we can do, but ... that's not the important thing right now, the important thing is Johnny getting well."

Barbara smiled as she leaned her head into his. "He will get well too. We'll all make sure of it. Together."

Dick looked at her monitors and laughed. "Well, while we're together will you tell the cops at the door not to arrest me."

"What?" Babs turned to the monitors and saw the officers getting ready to storm her door. "Oh I forgot about the 911 call. Let me tell them that my boyfriend came in and didn't turn the alarm off."

"Who me?" Dick asked pointing at himself. 

"Yes you. You get to be inept or an intruder. Your choice."

"Inept."

"I thought so," she said as she started to roll past him. He took her hand in his and squeezed. His cell phone started ringing. "You better get that," she said moving into the living room to greet the members of the Gotham City Police Department who had answered the 911 call. 

"This is Grayson," Dick said as he flipped his small phone and pressed it to his ear. "Bruce what ... I'm a match ... what do we do now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks go out to Patty for the wonderful beta job. I hope you all enjoy this. Sorry so long between parts. I knew where I was going with this and had most of this written for a while but one scene was causing problems for me. I finally worked it out in my head last week and here's the finished results. Char :-)

Fathers and Sons: Part 2:

Dick's jaw flexed, his fingers tapped on the leather arms of the large chair he sat in. His eyes would move from Bruce who sat in a similar chair beside him back across the large cherry desk to Rae Green, Bruce's chief legal counsel. His mind was trying to take in what she had told them. "Are you saying there's nothing we can do?"

"Not exactly Dick. I just said it's going to be difficult. Mrs. Martin followed the legal procedure. We can still allege fraud in that she should have known how to contact you and didn't use it, but that's going to be discretionary because a fraud claim is supposed to be made within one year of the judgment."

Bruce moved his hand over to Dick's covering it and trying to calm his son. "What about grandparents rights? I've read about cases where grandparents have gotten visitation rights."

"There are cases where that happens," Rae started. "However, not where a termination of parental rights has occurred. Grandparents derive their rights from the parents. The termination of Dick's rights terminated all rights on his side. There's the additional problem of Mr. Martin. He was married to Lori when the child was born. That makes him the legal father and gives him rights regardless of the biology of the situation. Lori's termination was just icing on the cake to prevent Dick from ever being able to question paternity."

Bruce shook his head. "Unacceptable. I won't believe that there's nothing we can do. If this is the law, can we change it?"

"The law can always change Bruce. Whether it would help you retroactively, I don't know. But you know as well as I do that will take time. Probably years."

"Years that I'll be missing out of my son's life," Dick said as he rose from his chair and moved to the window. He stared out at the city. He watched as the steel and glass skyscrapers reflected the suns rays in a beautiful display of light. Dick shook his head. "She's holding all the cards. How'd I ever get myself into this?"

He felt the squeeze of a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't over Dick. We won't give up this easily," Bruce said. He turned back to Rae. "File whatever papers you have to, let them know we're going to try." Turning back to Dick, Bruce continued, "I can pay lawyers longer than she can. You will get to see your son."

* * *

Dick sat in his car outside the white frame house on the cul de sac. He wasn't sure how long he had sat there. He had waited, hoping for some glimpse of his child, but to no avail. Taking a deep breath, he got out of his car and headed across the small lawn and up the three steps onto the porch. Exhaling, he rang the doorbell, and waited.

Lori opened the door and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"How's Johnny?" Dick asked as he nervously placed his hands in the pocket of his Gotham Knights jacket. 

"He's a sick little boy," she answered sadly. "The chemo treatments this past month have taken a toll on him. He's very weak."

Dick looked down at his shoes and the wooden porch. "Can I see him?"

"Why?"

"Why?" Dick asked as he looked up, a cold flame in his eyes. "That's my son. I want to see him. That's why."

Lori looked up shaking her head. "You just do not get this. You are NOT his father. You were a sperm donor nothing more. That doesn't make you his father. Dan, MY husband, is that child's father."

"Lori I," Dick started to respond but stopped as he saw the small child crack open the door. 

"Daddy?"

Dick kneeled so that he was face to face with Johnny. He couldn't help but notice how pale the child was, how he had lost his thick black hair. "Hi Johnny."

Johnny moved out onto the porch and wrapped one arm around Lori's leg. "Hi," he said shyly. Then looking up at Lori he continued, "I thought I heard Daddy."

Lori smiled at her son and picked him up. "No sweetie, Mommie just mentioned daddy's name to Mr. Grayson."

"Oh," the small child said as he snuggled into her neck. 

Dick longingly looked at Johnny in Lori's arms. His heart ached from realizing that when Johnny said daddy he wasn't speaking to him. Tentatively, Dick reached out and rubbed the child's arm. "Are you feeling bad buddy?"

"Mhmm," Johnny mumbled as he shook his head. "Been sick."

"I know you have," Dick replied. "But you're going to get well."

"Haf ta haf an op'ration," Johnny said.

"I heard," Dick said moving in closer. He wanted to take Johnny in his arms. To hold him tight and tell him everything would be all right. And he wanted to believe that himself. 

Lori looked at Dick and sighed. "I need to put him down so he can sleep. Why don't you come in and we'll finish this up after he's asleep." She turned and walked into the house and headed up the stairs. 

Dick followed her in, closing the door behind them. He moved into the living room and paced around the room. He stopped near the fireplace and picked up a framed photograph of Lori and Johnny, he looked like he was six months old. Dick sat in the green plaid chair near the fireplace with the frame in hand and sighed. So many what ifs, so many could have beens ... 

"He's already asleep," Lori said as she walked into the room. "He's so weak."

Dick watched as she moved into the room to sit on the sofa. She looked tired, worn out. The worrying was getting to her, he could see it in her eyes. "He's going to be alright. This operation ... it will work. I'm going later today to donate the last of the marrow they need."

"I can't believe that next week ... he's so small."

"He will be alright Lori. I just ... I feel it."

"Why are you here Dick?" Lori asked looking up at him. 

Dick moved up in the chair sitting the picture frame on the coffee table. He rested his elbows on his knees. "Lori, when this is all over ... when Johnny's well ... I want to see him. I want to be part of his life. I -- "

"I I I. Dick you have a one track mind. What you want, what you need. This is not about you."

Closing his eyes, he ran his hand through his thick black hair. "Lori that's not what ... look I'm not talking about just giving me what I want. I'm willing to work with you. I know the relationship Johnny has with Dan. I'm willing to do this so I don't interfere with that. We don't have to tell him I'm his father. Not now, he's too young he wouldn't understand. We just ... I could be his friend. I could see him maybe once a month and then when he's older, when he can understand ... well then we could explain. And I'll pay you child support. I understand my obligations. I'll pay you ten thousand a month -- "

"No," Lori said shaking her head. 

"IF ten thousand's not enough I can pay you more, twenty, thirty, just tell me what it will take for you to let me see my son."

  
"It's a simple word. Two letters. N. O. Or do you choose to ignore it just like everything else in your life that doesn't involve her." Lori cocked her head. "Or are you still with her? Or was she a fling like me?"

  
Dick looked confused. "With ... who? What are you talking about?

  
"Barbara ... red head ... the picture in your wallet. The one you ran off too leaving me alone every time she called. I noticed you never put my picture there, but her's you kept."

"MY wallet? How do you know what pictures are in my wallet?"

"WERE in your wallet. I don't know what pictures are in there now, I can only guess. But the simple answer is when you fell asleep I looked! It wasn't a very good boost to my ego. You were sleeping with me but had another woman's picture there."

Dick looked down, "You didn't have any right to do that. That was an invasion of my privacy and -- "

"You were sleeping with me. I had a right to know something about you. You NEVER volunteered anything!"

Dick looked up at her, saw the rage in her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"You should be," she retorted raising from the sofa, and crossing her arms over her chest.

"So you're punishing me by keeping my child from me?" Dick asked standing as well. 

"No. He's not your's. You're not raising him. He's mine."

"I AM HIS FATHER!" Dick yelled, surprised at the fact that he had raised his voice so quickly. He knew it was his gypsy temper. Bruce was always lecturing him about it. 

"Only genetically. In every real way, you aren't and couldn't be. I got over you and need nothing from you. I don't want to deal with you. Let me talk to your father. I contacted him because I needed you to save his life. That is the ONLY reason you even know he exists. I do not want you in Johnny's life."

"Listen Lori, that may have been what you wanted, but the genie's out of the bottle now. I DO know about Johnny and I will be in his life."

"IF I decide that you can have some very limited contact with MY child, and that is an IF Dick, let me tell you it will be under my guidance at my choosing, when I think it is best. On a limited schedule that I arrange with your father because I am not dealing with you."

Dick looked at her dumbfounded. "Are you saying you think I need supervised visits with my son? Do you think I would hurt him or something. Lori you know me better than that --"

"No *DICK* that's the point. I don't know your flakey ass at all. I know he's mine and not yours. I never wanted you to be around him ... so it'll cost a lot for me to change my mind. Honestly, I don't know that your father has enough money to make me to change my mind and think it's in my child's best interest to see you."

"Lori," Dick growled. "I'm not flakey. I'm responsible and --" His cell phone started ringing. Dick pulled the cell phone from his jacket. "Hello? ... Hey Babs ... no this isn't a good time, let me call you back." Hanging up, Dick looked back at Lori.

Lori was grinding her jaw. "Get out!"

"What?" Dick asked confused as he put the cell phone back in his jacket pocket. "Lori, we haven't finished talking about Johnny."

"Yes we have. That's over. Johnny is my son, not your's. Get. Out. You just proved what I was saying. Your priorites are not on my son. You can't even turn off your frigging cell phone for this. Obviously waiting for her call. That's how much you wanted to work this out!"

"Lori, whatever problem you have with me about Babs ... you need to get over it. I'm with Babs you're with Dan. That's NOT the issue!"

"I don't want you, you self important idiot. I wanted your complete attention to what was going on here ... I don't trust you to pay attention to my son. You're proving over and over again why you can't be in his life."

Dick closed his eyes to keep from rolling them. "My lawyers are drawing up a petition to set aside the termination. I'd like for us to work this out on our --"

"So?" Lori interjected. "Both of us know that won't work."

"Can't we work something out. Wouldn't it be better for Johnny than a big court battle?"

"There won't be a battle. The law is on my side ... and in the mean time, any contact you have is in my discretion. If you push me, I'll take my son and leave. We're under no obligation to stay in Gotham."

Dick sighed. That was not what he wanted. Johnny didn't need to be uprooted from the only home he knew. "Lori look ... don't ... don't do something drastic. I'm going to go, for now, but I would like to talk to you about this again."

"No. I'm not talking to you again. Bruce Wayne is who I'll talk to. But let me tell you something you asshole ... you aren't going to be flighty when you see him IF you see him and you aren't going to be around her."

"WHAT?" Dick asked dumfounded. "There's no reason why Babs and I shouldn't be able to see my son."

"If you are around her, you don't pay attention to anything else. I can't have that around Johnny. He's number one. He has to be. I can't have you forget he's in the room and ignore him because of her. I won't --"

"That is not true Lori! You're not being fair at all. You don't even know Barbara."

"Bullshit! It's more than fair. You weren't even with that bitch and all she had to do was call ... and you forgot I was in the room."

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Dick yelled crossing the room, his anger flaring. 

Lori through her hands up. "Defending her over your son. Figures. I'll speak to Bruce. Now get the hell out."

"I'm not defending her over Johnny. I'm defending her from you. You're being irrational. Who I'm in love with has nothing to do with my son or what kind of father I'll be."

"Wrong. It has everything to do with it. I. Can't. Trust. YOU! Never could! Never will!" Lori screamed whirling around to face the fireplace. 

Dick's eyes harden. "Maybe it wasn't Babs that took me away from you Lori. Maybe it was your total case of bitch! I'll be back." Dick turned to leave and walked right into Dan who had entered the room unnoticed by either of them during their argument. Dick's mouth dropped.

Lori turned. "Dan ... honey ... you're home ... early."

Dick uncomfortably cleared his throat. "I ... Uh ... I was just ... leaving. I ... I'll," he tried to move around Dan to make his way to the door. He could feel the heat in his face as he flushed with embarrassment. 

"What's going on here?" Dan asked as he turned from Dick, to Lori, and back again. 

"I ... Lori and I were talking and ... well ... old argument popped up and I ... I better go. I'm sorry, I ... I didn't come here to start a fight. I'm sorry," Dick sasid looking down and trying again to make his way to the door.

"No. Stay for a moment," Dan replied. Dan turned to his wife. "Lori is there a problem here?" Both Dan and Dick watched as Lori who shook her head. Dan nodded. "Mr. Grayson, may I walk you out to your car. I'd like a word with you."

"Dan ..." Lori began.

Dan shook his head. "It's okay Lori, really. I'll be back in a moment sweetie."

Dick ran his hand through his hair, sighed and nodded moving outside. He quickly made his way down the stairs and turned back to Dan when his feet hit the walk. Dick remembered his own reaction when Lori had attacked Barbara ... "I'm sorry about what you heard --"

"I would ask that you don't use that language toward my wife ... ever."

Dick nodded and looked down. He felt as if he was being chastised by Alfred. "I'm sorry it ... I was angry and it happened and it shouldn't have and won't happen again."

"Thank you," Dan replied. He looked down before speaking. "Have you ever loved something so much that it hurts?"

"Yeah ... "

"I love Johnny with all my heart and soul. I would do or say anything for him. Die, steal, and lie for him. I wake up in the morning and thank God for him, for my little boy. He is so precious to me. Nothing in this world is as important to me as Johnny is."

Dick looked at Dan. He saw the sincerity mixed with pain on the sandy haired young man's face. "I know. I can tell you love him."

"He's my son.....I know it when I hold him in my arms. When I pray with him and for him at night. I'm his father. It doesn't matter that he's not my blood, he is my son." Dick stared at Dan, realizing exactly what Dan had heard. "I knew before this of course."

"Knew?" Dick asked, uncertain about where this was headed. His stomach felt like he was doing flips, like the first time that he somersaulted from his mother to his father's strong waiting hands. 

"I can't have children. Never will be able to. When Lori told me she was pregnant with my child, I hoped for a miracle. But I knew, he wasn't mine and ... I didn't give a shit. That's the other part." Dan shrugged and grinned a lopside grin. "It didn't matter to me."

Dick's mouth had dropped open as he just stood there. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he looked at Dan and sighed. "I ... I'm not trying to take him away from you. I wouldn't do that. If you're worried that's what I'm doing, don't ... I just want to see him, spend some time with him. Be his -- "

Dan started shaking his head. "Be his what? His friend? His new uncle? His what? I know what you want and I don't blame you. I can't hate you or be angry at you. But if you come into his life ... he won't think he's my son anymore. He'll know about his mom. Everything he knows and love will be a lie to him ... all that he holds close to his heart, will be ripped away. I'm asking you ... no I'm begging you ... don't do that to him. Don't do that to Johnny. Please."

Dick looked at Dan, watched the man's face, and understood his feelings. "I ... I ... I'm really sorry Dan I ... I have to go," he replied with a sigh. 

"Dick ... Did you ever love someone so much that it hurt and you knew ... knew that they weren't a good person all the time, that they were ... not the nicest but you didn't care because she is the person you adore. You worship the ground she walks on."

Dick turned back around to Dan. "I know the type of love you're talking about."

Dan nodded and looked up at his house waving at Johnny who was looking at the window. "I would do anything for her and to protect her. Just like John. They are my whole reason to exist." Dick smiled at the child in the window who waved back at Dan before moving into the room. "Just remember ... it's not just about you and your wants. There's a family here that you could destroy. I know Johnny deserves to know you ... but I'm begging you to realize the he has a family here that can't match your wealth and your resources ... but ... we're still his family. You'll destroy Lori and me in his eyes if you do this."

"Do what?"

"Force the issue. I wouldn't blame you for doing so, but I'm begging you not too."

Dick closed his eyes and sighed then turned and opened his car door. Propping on the door he looked Dan square in the face. "I don't want to do that Dan. I'm not a bad guy, no matter what Lori might want you to think. I don't know what I'm going to do yet. I haven't even processed all this information. I NEVER knew about Johnny until now. None of this was my choice."

"I don't think you're a bad person Dick. That's why I'm appealing to you. Lori," Dan grinned ruefully. "I know what she is, and love her anyway."

Dick nodded. "The doctor called and they're drawing the marrow for the transplant tomorrow. I don't know ... I can't tell you what I'm going to do Dan ... but I promise I won't do anything until after Johnny's operation. You have enough to worry about without having to worry about me."

Dan smiled a sad smile and looked down. "Dick ... thank you for doing this. For everything. Bless you for this."

"I ... I guess I'll see you next week at the hospital. You ... you don't mind if I'm there for the operation?"

"Of course I don't," Dan replied. He waved as Dick shut the door and drove off. Then, sighing, he turned and walked into white frame house. 

* * *

Bruce walked down the stone steps leading down into the cave. The sounds of his footsteps echoed throughout the cavernous space. He stopped near the bottom step and looked out toward the practice area. His gaze was captured by Dick Grayson in the practice area. Dick was dressed only in shorts. He watched as his son executed one flawless move after another, going from trapeze to trapeze to bar somersaulting through the air until he caught a loose hanging line which snaked down from the ceiling. Dick grabbed the line and used his momentum to swing out. He jumped and flipped until he landed feet first on the practice mat.

"Feel better?" Bruce asked.

"Not really,' Dick replied as he grabbed a towel and walked over to the counter. He grabbed a bottle of water and rubbed the cold bottle across his forehead before opening it, and gulping down the cool liquid inside. "Not sure what's going to make me feel better."

Bruce nodded as he moved closer and sat on a stool by the counter. "I spoke with Leslie. She said you were going to the hospital tomorrow for the last of the marrow donation."

"Yeah," Dick said as he took the towel and wiped sweat from his neck and chest. He lifted the water bottle to his mouth and finished it.

"I'll go with you."

Dick sat the now empty water bottle on the counter and sighed. "You don't have to do that."

"I'm aware of that. I want to do it. Maybe, we can go to lunch afterwards."

"Don't you have to ... you know ... work?"

Bruce's eyes twinkled. "I know the boss, he'll give me the day off."

Dick laughed. "Really? Mr. Fox is getting slack."

Bruce grabbed Dick's towel and thwaped Dick on the head with it. "Brat. I can still ground you."

"Nuh-uh"

"Oh yes I can."

"Nuh-uh," Dick laughed. 

"Don't press your luck or I'll prove it," Bruce winked. 

"I won't because you will." Dick propped his elbows on the counter and sighed. "I don't know what to do. Everything in me says that's my child and to fight for him."

"I sense a but coming," Bruce added as he intently watched his son. He could read the confusion and pain in his boy and wanted nothing more than to take that from him.

"BUT Dan is a really good guy. He loves Johnny. I don't know if I can add anything to Johnny's life or if ... if my insertion of myself into his life will destroy his world. I don't know what to do," Dick looked plaintively at Bruce. "Can you tell me?"

Bruce watched his son and his pleading eyes and sighed. "No. If I could, I would, but this is a decision you'll have to make. I'll back you and whatever decision you do make one hundred percent son. Whatever you choose to do, I'll help you with everything I have."

Dick looked at the black laminate counter top and rolled the empty bottle around with his fingers. "Thanks. I needed to hear that."

* * *

"Why don't you sit down?" Bruce said as Dick paced around the small hospital waiting room. 

"Too much energy," Dick replied.

"That's always been the case with you. Sit down anyway."

Dick turned toward his adoptive father shaking his head. "You know too much about me."

"Comes with the territory chum. Now sit down. You've been pacing since we got here and I would prefer not to have to buy the hospital new carpeting."

  
Dick sat beside Bruce on the pale blue leather sofa. He leaned his head back and placed his balled fists on top of his eyes. "I just don't ... a month ago I didn't ... how can I be afraid of losing something that I've never had?"

"You didn't have to know about Johnny to make him your son. The connection is instantaneous, as soon as you saw him there was no stopping the feelings you have. I know ... happened to me the first time I saw you that night at the circus."

A smile formed on Dick's face. "I'm glad it did."

Bruce patted Dick's leg. "He'll be fine. Leslie's inside supervising the operation and I brought in the best specialists in the world."

"Did I tell you he has a pony? They keep him stabled at the Perez Park and Stables on the west side of Gotham," Dick said. He wasn't sure why. He had a need to talk about his son, except Lori had kept so much hidden. He didn't know all the things his child liked, his favorite TV shows or meals, all the things a father should know about his son.

Bruce nodded. "I know the place. Some friends have had their polo pony's there. Maybe," Bruce started tentatively, "when Johnny's better we can take him to a polo game. I think he'd like it."

"Yeah, he could watch his goofy grandpa fall off his horse during a game," Dick chuckled.

"Brat!" Bruce gave him a mock glare. "Actually, that's Clark's M.O., not mine, to act like a klutz."

"Yeah that's right, you act like an airhead."

"You DO want me to ground you , don't you?"

"Coffee anyone?"

Dick and Bruce looked up and watched as Barbara Gordon and Tim Drake entered the room, cups of steaming hospital vending machine coffee in their hands. Dick stood up and stretched his arms out to his sides and up above his head. "Yeah. Keep me awake. All this sitting is getting to me."

Bruce took the cup Tim offered him and mumbled, "What sitting? You're bouncing off the walls."

Dick took the Styrofoam cup from Barbara and kissed her on the check. "Thanks babe."

"Anytime hunk wonder," she replied. "Any word yet?"

Bruce shook his head, "No. Not yet."

Tim moved to stand beside the man he considered his brother. "Well, that's probably good ya'know. Probably means nothing's wrong."

"Probably," Dick said softly as he stared out the window at the parking deck below. 

"Dick," Dan's voice called from the door. Dick turned to see the sandy haired young man standing in the doorway. "Dr. Marsden said Johnny's out of surgery. They're taking him to recovery right now."

Dick felt a lump in his throat. It was hard to breathe or speak. He found his voice and hoarsely asked, "Is he okay?"

"So far so good," Dan said with a friendly smile. "Lori and I are going to recovery now, we'll let you know how he is."

* * *

Dick paced back and forth in front of the green recovery room door. He would occasionally stop and peer in the small rectangular window in the door. "I can't see anything," he sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Someone will let you know something soon," Barbara said as she held her hand out beckoning him to come to her.

Dick walked over and took her hand. "I hope so. I should be in there Babs."

"I know, but that would only confuse Johnny. You've seen him what ... a handful of times? He wouldn't understand why you were in the recovery room. And I don't think you're ready to explain it to him."

"I don't know what I'm ready for," Dick replied as he kneeled in front of her. "Thanks ... for being here."

She took her slender hand and caressed his face, cupping his cheek in her hand. "I wouldn't be any other place my love."

"OhMyGod! Why don't the two of you just go somewhere and get a room! Why'd you even come here if you were going to bring her!" Lori all but shouted. Her face was contorted in anger.

Turning to face her, Dick stood. "Lori ... do not start!" Taking a deep breath, he looked at her. "How's our son?"

"MY son Dick. Johnny is MY son, he's not yours."

"Could you be any more selfish," Barbara started.

"Excuse me? Are YOU talking to me?" Lori said as she glared at Barbara. 

"Well I'm not talking to Dick," Barbara countered. "That little boy is a part of both of you. You're here in this hospital thanks to Dick and Bruce. I would think you'd be a little more grateful and gracious and at least speak civilly to the father of your child. Whether you like it or not, Dick is that little boy's father."

"Dick Grayson is nothing more than a sperm donor who couldn't be bothered to stick around. All he had time for was running after you like a dog in heat."

"Donor ... well that implies that he knew he was giving it to you for a purpose. Of course, you had a purpose didn't you?" Barbara wheeled over directly in front of Lori. "He wasn't running after me. He might have been running away from you, lord knows I would have been if I was him."

"Doesn't look like you could run anywhere," Lori snapped back. 

"Now wait a damn minute," Dick growled.

"Shut up," Lori spit, her eyes never leaving Barbara. 

  
"Don't you tell him to shut up," Barbara countered.

  
"Lori, don't --" Dick began as he tried to move between the two women.

"Shut up," Barbara ordered as she pushed him back from in front of her. 

"-- but," Dick started, his mouth hanging open as he watched the two women continue to banter.

"Just imagine it Lori. He wants me, even in this chair, and not you. Imagine that. What does that make you?"

"Ladies!" Leslie's firm tone sounded as she emerged from the recovery room. "What is going on out here? This is neither the time nor the place for this," she chided.

Barbara looked down feeling her face redden slightly from Leslie's scolding. She reached up and took Dick's hand in hers.

"How's Johnny?" Dick asked. 

"They're moving him to his room now in the pediatric ICU. You'll be able to see him later." Leslie turned hard grey eyes toward Lori. "Mrs. Martin, you might want to go with the nurses."

Lori nodded and returned to the recovery room. She kept her eyes averted from both Dick and Barbara.

Leslie folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot on the crisp white linoleum floor. "I understand that everyone's nerves are on edge and that this isn't the ideal situation, but this is a hospital, and I expect you all to remember that if you expect me to let you stay here. Are we understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Dick and Barbara both replied like little children caught with their hands in the cookie jar. 

Leslie smiled at them and patted Dick on the arm. "I'll let you see him soon. I promise." She turned and walked back into the recovery room. The green door swinging shut behind her. 

Barbara continued to look down. "I'm sorry Dick."

He took her hands in his. "It's okay. She makes me crazy too. Come on, let's find Bruce."

* * *

He watched Johnny's room from across the hall at the nurses station. He waited until he saw Dan and Lori leave the room following Leslie and the head surgeon. When they rounded the far corner, Dick made his way into his son's hospital room. What he saw caused his chest to tighten like a vice was squeezing his heart. 

Johnny was laying on the bed, tubes running into both of his small chubby hands. Dick pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed. He took the small hand in his and gently rubbed it, careful not to disturb the IV catheters. 

"This shouldn't have to be happening to you," Dick whispered. "You're so little, so innocent. I know you're sleeping and can't hear me, but ... I brought you this." Dick pulled a medallion from his jacket pocket and held it over his son. The small medal hung on a red satin ribbon. Gently, Dick tied this around his son's small neck. "My father gave this to me the day I was born as his father had him and so on back through the generations. It's the medal of Saint Marie de la Mer. She was the patron Saint of the Romany people ... our people Johnny. This," his fingers rubbed the small gold medallion, "this means you're my son. Always."

Johnny stirred slightly and cried. "Daddy ..."

"Shh, shh, you're all right Johnny. You're going to be fine now. I'm here."

  
"Want ... my ... daddy," the small child said, his eyes remaining shut. Tears fell from his eyes. Slowly, he opened his blue eyes to look at Dick. "I want ... my ... daddy. Daddy can ... make it ... bedder."

Dick took his tiny hand in his and rubbed the child's forehead with his other hand. "Johnny I ..."

"I want my daddy ... it hurts ...." Johnny cried.

Tears welled in Dick's eyes. It wasn't him ... Johnny didn't want him, didn't need him ... he needed Dan. He needed his daddy. "I ... I'll get your daddy ... He'll come right in. You'll be fine, sweet boy." Dick's hand gently brushed the child's tiny forehead. Leaning over the boy, he kissed him then turned towards the door as tears rolled from his eyes. Opening the door, he saw Dan and Lori talking to the surgeon. "Dan ... Dan come here."

Dan looks up. "What? Is there a problem ... what?"

"Johnny's awake ... he wants you."

Dan rushed over and went into the room. The surgeon continued to speak to Lori who glared at Dick. Dick sighed and turned following Dan back into the room. He watched as this other man cradled and comforted his son. He saw how Johnny responded to Dan's gentle touch. He was home in those arms, safe and secure in those arms.

Slowly, Dick walked to the bed and took one of Johnny's hands in his own. "Zhan le Devlesa tai sastimasa, ves' tacha sedre," his hoarse voice whispered. Dan looked up at him, confusion on his face. Dick wiped his eyes and nodded. "Take care of ... your ... son Dan."

Dan nodded. "I will. I promise. ... Thank you Dick."

Dick walked out into the hall and leaned against the wall outside the door. His left hand covered his eyes, his other hand wrapped around himself, his body wracked with silent sobs. The pain was unlike any he had ever endured ... and he knew it would never truly go away. 

Lori glared at him and marched over. "What are you doing in there? You're not supposed to be alone with him. I didn't say you could go in his room."

"Not now Lori," Dick's anguished voice sounded. He never lifted his head from his hand.

"Damn it! You know better! I'm getting a restraining order!" Lori hissed.

Dick closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his hand. "You don't need a restraining order."

"I do so because you can't learn your place."

Opening his eyes and looking in the opposite direction of Lori, Dick saw Bruce at the other end of the hall. He was standing under the portrait of his father, Doctor Thomas Wayne, reading the inscription on the plaque. "No you don't," Dick said. He turned to her with red rimmed eyes. 

She started to berate him some more but stopped when she saw his face. How like Johnny he looked. How hurt. "You ... you've been ... crying." Her hand tentatively reached for his arm.

Dick moved back slightly. "You don't have to worry about me anymore. I won't ... won't interfere. Johnny ... he has a father ... he has the father he wants. I won't be ... You take care of my son."

Her anger returned and flared. "What kind of game is this?"

"Its not a game," Dick replied solemnly. "I won't be coming back. He has all the family he needs. He doesn't need me. There's no place for me. You've got a great family Lori. Don't mess it up. Johnny deserves the best."

"I know what you're up to and I'll go to Bruce to stop it."

"Up to? I'm not up to anything Lori," Dick said as his eyes turned back to Bruce. "I just realized that it takes more than biology to make a father. Something I, more than anyone else, should've known. I won't interfere in your lives again. But if Johnny needs me, or needs anything, well, you know where to call. Goodbye Lori."

Dick turned and walked away. He had to leave now, while he had the strength to do it ... to do what he knew was best for Johnny. "Lets go home," he said as he reached Bruce.

Bruce turned toward him, "Are you okay?"

"No. But I will be. Call Rae and tell her to stop ... stop everything."

"Are you sure," Bruce asked, his hand resting on Dick's shoulder. "I know I could reach arrangement with Lori."

Dick looked at Bruce and shook his head. "No ... I'm not needed. Johnny has a father. I know more than anyone that it takes more than blood to make a father ... Dad." Dick tried to smile at Bruce. His head told him he was doing what was best for his child, no matter how much it hurt his heart."

Bruce pulled his son into an uncharacteristic hug and rubbed his back. "He has two fathers whether he knows it or not."

Looking up into Bruce's eyes, Dick smiled sadly. "Two ... just like me."

Bruce smiled back at him and looked above him to see Alfred standing at the end of the hall. "Like father, like son. Let's go home."

THE END 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dick's statement to Johnny Zhan le Devlesa tai sastimasa ves' tacha sedre is Romany for Go with God and in good health, my beloved child..


End file.
